Of which the troubles and fun
by Lingerer
Summary: Prepare to see moments and flashes of El Team, starting with the famous "In which..," to the end where everything is generally unexpected and humorous. View the El Team as never before. Warning: OOCness and 4th Dimension Breakthroughs. Often cracks. You have been warned.
1. In which Chung is a Mary Sue

**Welp, new story this time again, and it will be Parody/Comedy/Drabble. I'll put explanations whenever there is a star * next to it. Many drabbles goes through the 4th dimension, so I hope you have a DW next to you. **

**Oh yeah, Elsword isn't mine. **

* * *

**In which Chung is a Mary Sue.**

**...**

It all started three years ago when Elsword made a bet to Chung.

"I bet you can't do what I can do!"

"Nuh-uh! I can do what you can do! Heck, I can even copy Master Raven's movements too!"

"Wait, what–"

The argument shortly died off when Rena was getting tired of their bickering. One can easily describe that moment in three symbolic words: volcanoes, eruptions, and runners.

Everything was normal from then on. Elsword and Chung shared this "bro-before-hoes" kind of bond between them. Of course, seeing that they were in a square relationship*, it was hard to manage such bond.

They somehow pulled it off for three years, however.

Now, why was Raven between this situation again?

"I can totally mimic your movements!"

"No, you can't! I mean, you don't even know this!" Then Elsword promptly summoned a small, fiery rune floating on his palm. He then blew it up, generating a small gust of wind before him.

As his hair became even more unruly than before, Raven frantically rubbed his temples as an attempt of easing his headache. He also searched his pockets, maybe in luck of finding a headache reliever somewhere hidden.

"I didn't mean runes! I meant your swordsmanship!" Chung argued back, his voice now rising in a higher pitch.

Lady of El, as if he wasn't feminine enough.

"That's even harder! Don't you know how hard I had to train under my sister to learn these movements?"

"Well, I can mimic them!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No–"

"Shut up!" Raven finally wheezed out his frustration, whilst accidentally awakening his resonance with the El crystals. Due to his anger, his core seemed to be twice the normal threshold for the size.

In fear of the oldest male, both shriveled down, as if they had drank the Dwarf's Potion.

"Alright, here is the thing." Raven decided to help settle their arguments, rather than to lose some parts of his sanity. "Elsword, you perform the hardest movement you can maneuver without using a single rune."

"B-but–"

"Chung, you have to try to copy that in a single try. Both of you understand?"

A vein in his head popped when he only was replied back with grumbles filled with unsatisfactoriness.

"Do you understand?!" He shouted in rage once more, accidentally increasing his resonance with the El. The core _doubled _its size once more, each of its edges suddenly honing itself with a sharp point.

"Yes, sir!"

**…**

Raven plucked out two dummy mushrooms from the monster creation chamber. "Here, this will serve as the targets of your attacks and movement. Elsword, you are to make the longest combo possible without knocking this dummy to the ground. Don't forget you can't use a single rune in the process."

"Yes, _sir_." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Raven sometimes wanted to slap him with his enhanced Nasod arm, maybe to measure how much anger he had stored in that limb.

Measureless, he hoped.

Elsword now stood before the dummy. "Oh, well. Here goes nothing!"

With the laziness of a certain man refusing to describe the actions and a long, long attacks and movement made by Elsword, the dummy was finally downed after approximately 200 hits.

"Copy that, girly boy." He snidely said, his lips raised in a haughty smirk.

"I will, tomato head." Chung snapped at him, taking his sword off his hands. He then stood before the dummy mushroom, starting his actions in another second.

Ignoring the lazy person – so he succeeded in the end.

"W-what?! H-how – I mean – what – WHAT." Incoherent sentences and words escaped from his mouth as he continued to stand there, his mouth agape and his body frozen.

"I can practically control all weapon – my father taught me how to wield them in preparation of my Guardian Stone." He skillfully spun the sword before tossing it to Elsword, who had frozen long enough to painfully receive the sword with his face.

Still, he remained frozen.

What to say, Raven was interested. "Then try following my movements as I explain it." Raven tossed his blade to Chung, who caught the weapon with his fingers.

"Sure."

Another dummy mushroom was set in front of him, ready to receive what to come.

"First, two quick slashes with the blade, and one strike from the Nasod Arm–" Raven paused. "Wait a second. Chung."

"Yes?"

"You don't have a Nasod Arm."

"... I can still manage it."

"How?" Now Raven was really intrigued.

"Just tell me the movements, and I'll try to execute as much as I can possible." Chung poised the blade once more.

"Two quick slashes, followed by a heavy strike from the Nasod Arm, and use the momentum when the dummy falters to swiftly move behind his back, and continue attacking from there."

After computing the movement in his head, the course of action followed. Raven closely watched Chung, his golden orbs carefully analyzing every move he made.

Two slashes, good.

Now instead of a Nasod Arm, what will he–

With a exploding sound, the dummy flew off and burst into small bits of cotton and fabric. Raven's eyes widened to the point where it began to hurt.

"Holy sh–" Raven looked back to Chung, only to see him as dumbfounded as he is. "Chung... how did your slap insta-killed the dummy?!" Great, now his grammar was getting mixed up.

"I don't know! I didn't know I had this much of a destructive power in my very palms!"

"But that's too strong! It's even stronger than the tantrum my arm pulls on me!" As of on cue, his Nasod Arm began to explode with combustions of minuscule internal pressure.

Elsword remained still like a stone.

After several minutes of arguing who was a Mary Sue or not, the challenge continued. "Okay, this time, it is my movement where I had to carefully analyze and execute all the steps in the right order and time."

Another dummy was set, this time bigger and heavier than before.

"Two quick slashes and a strike from the Nasod Arm – I mean, palms – and a small grappling toss. From there, you jump up and strike down with your hands again, and catch them with a slash by moving faster than the opponent. This is the basic theory of the movement, where the grappling toss disturbs and rebalances the inertia of the target, henceforth removing their chance of being knocked down." Raven explained, while hoping that the readers would actually read all of the explanation.

While he was explaining, Chung had already completed the movement. "Uh... do I have to pay for this?" He pointed at the pile of cotton and fabric.

"..."

"..."

"...No."

Then Elsword woke up.

"What happened while I was out–" He then felt the stinging sensation (as known as the red mark from his sword). "Ow."

"Welp." Raven flung his arms up in exasperation. "It's official. Chung is the most Mary Sue'y character."

Chung looked as if he was shocked. "W-w-what?! No, I'm not!"

"What is Mary Sue'y?" Elsword asked, not having any clue with the vocabulary.

"It's when someone is a OP character." Raven explained, now given up on normal vocabulary. "And that is Chung."

"What is OP–"

"No, I'm not!" He insisted, stamping his foot to the ground in frustration. The stone floor gave up to the force, and quickly crumbled to form a crater.

Which made the situation even worse.

"See that, Elsword." Raven pointed at the ground, which Chung hurried to cover it up. "That is an example of a Mary Sue."

"B-b-but I'm a guy!"

"You're a trap." Raven shrugged. "It works."

"What's a trap." Elsword deadpanned, now tired of being interrupted.

"It's when a boy looks like a girl, and vice versa." Chung explained, making it awfully ironic.

Now Elsword suddenly had this look of understanding. "I get it. He – I mean, she – is a Mary Sue, because she looks like one!"

His idiocy forced Raven to smack him with his arm, causing him to lose consciousness once more. "Well, so now what?" He asked, hauling Elsword over his shoulders. "With your power of a Main Character, you can practically dominate this world."

"B-but I'm not the Main Character. Elsword is." Chung pointed at the unconscious redhead.

"Welp, if he's the Main Character–" Raven poked his head with one of his claws. "We're pretty screwed in our adventure, you know."

"Yeah, but he later gets his time of Mary Sue'y aspects, so don't worry."

"What do you mean–"

Suddenly Elsword woke up and leaped away from Raven, as if he wasn't unconscious at all. His destruction aura was activated, and runes circled around him like one of his auras. His power shot up exponentially upward, making Chung's Mary Sue'y aspects almost seem nothing. Raven and Chung wordlessly stared at him, as Elsword began to slaughter random monsters around the area as if he was ripping through them.

"–That's what I meant." Chung finished for him.

"Oh, welp."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, new story again, seeing that I had lots of time without playing Elsword. I hope missing this new event doesn't affect me too hard (although since I have no luck, I'll probably miss out a big thing). **

**About the square relationship, I'll explain: Elsword likes Aisha, Aisha likes Chung, Chung likes Eve, and Eve likes Elsword. ElswordXAisha affection is shown in the first ElType, as well as several game remarks both makes. AishaXChung affection is first shown in "Guardian (a comic that shows Chung's Second Advancement, and yes, it was made by the KoG staff)," where Aisha is shown to worry about Chung, while having a blush across her face. ChungXEve affection is mostly shown in the remarks in game, as well as some moments in ElType (like how Chung firstly protects Eve). EveXElsword affection is shown by the Valentine's Special video made by KoG, which shows Eve's emotion towards Elsword. Not only that, but her first reason of adventure was Elsword. Yep, that's it for now, but there is tons more I can explain. **

**Don't TL;DR Raven though. He be very sad. And the movement he was describing was X-Drop. I hope veteran Raven players was noticing that. **

**Welp, that will be all. And see you next episode, where there may be Ecchi moments. **

**hao2writeecchithough.**

**Bye. **


	2. In which Aisha's clothes becomes ecchi

**Yup, I can't seem to write small drabbles thoe. I can only write semi-oneshots. Welp. (Fack you brain)**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

**In which Aisha's clothes becomes ecchi.**

**...**

Angkor didn't like how things progressed. He, as the demonic lord of all familiars, wasn't pleased at all. Usually, destroying a house or two with his Angkor familiar was quite entertaining to watch. But the greatest entertainment he awaited to watch was the relationship between his contractor and the sword-loving redhead.

To be frank, he was obsessed with the couple.

Sure, they weren't officially "going out" like his contractor explained, but he could always tell how his contractor quickly changed face whenever the redhead popped out.

Ah, young ones; he dreamily reminisced of his past.

However, his dream had to end a little earlier with the arrival of his servants. Heaven – No, Hell – knows that no one would dare to find his new interest. "Now," He huskily growled to the clusters of shadows behind him. "What can I do to increase my entertainment?" He turned back to hear all answers, whilst leisurely resting his hands on his hips*.

"You can torture her~." A haughty voice rang out from the cluster.

"Or you can put her in misery…" This time, a depressed voice came from the shadows.

"Rejected, you idiots." He then muttered an incantation, forcefully removing his subjects away from his sight. "Seeing that you guys are all horribly twisted, I can't seem to ask this from you."

"Then how about me?" The demonic lord felt the familiar aura which always lingered around his contractor. Angkor immediately identified the stranger by his purple blade strapped on his side. "Frankly, I know quite about this matter due to the knowledge this body possesses."

"Ah, so you're the constant aura I've been detecting around my contractor. What businesses do you have with her?" Silently, incantations after incantations were spoken as quickly as he was reading it from an outside source. Magical runes began to dangerously hover around Angkor, threatening the very life of the stranger.

"Now, now," The silver-headed demon disdainfully answered. "I currently have no interest whatsoever with your little contractor." Almost instantly, the atmosphere filled with runes dropped, each of the runes subsiding rapidly into the thin air. Angkor plopped down to his throne, and faced the stranger eye to eye, purple orbs matching with crimson orbs.

"Hmph, I see no lies in your eyes right now," stated Angkor. "Anyway, what is this 'knowledge' you possess?" He asked, slightly curious.

"I'll tell you this…" He darkly smiled.

**…**

Aisha sneezed.

"You okay?" Rena asked, stopping her actions immediately.

"No, I'm fine; just got the chills." Aisha nonchalantly replied.

Rena suspiciously eyed her. Currently, they were living in a homely building the Ponggos had provided them in Altera. It was midsummer, and just the air temperature itself was boiling hot. Furthermore, seeing that the air conditioner broke down due to the abuse the redhead had given over time, no ventilation was in the house until Eve had fixed the machine.

Even with this environment, yet she got the chills?

It was questionable.

"I think someone might be talking about me." Aisha spoke of the common myth.

"Ah, I see." Rena replied, completely ignoring the conspiracy immediately.

"Aisha…" Groggy voice turned the attention of the Void Princess to the redhead. He was clothed with only the bare minimum of pajamas; a tank top and boxer shorts. "Has the air conditioner been fixed yet?" Sleepily, Elsword scratched his stomach, accidentally revealing his almost-bare body to her.

Of course, this caused Aisha to become extremely red to the ears. "W-w-what are you doing?" She stammered, her hands rocketing towards her face to cover her eyes.

"Um…" He stifled a yawn before he continued. "…trying to get some sleep?"

"No! I-I-I mean, to your body?"

"What about my body?" Elsword asked, completely clueless of the color of her face. "There's nothing wrong with it." To make things worse, he took off his shirt, completely showing his body to the two women.

"E-E-Elsword!" Aisha stammered, her face flushed bright red like a tomato.

"Oh my, oh my." Rena murmured with a motherly smile, as if she was measuring the growth of her child.

"What's the big deal?" asked the knight, now completely woken up. "I mean, you're pretty bare when you're in your battle suit, Aisha." A faint red hue ran across his face when he finished his sentence.

"Y-you, – " Huffing with a beet-red face, Aisha found herself clothed in her battle suit once more**, causing both teens to furiously blush simultaneously. Two Petite Angkors popped out by her side, both poised to strike. "– pervert!" Then she pointed a finger at him, causing the familiars to rush for his face.

And there he was, seeing nothing but purple, while comically having two familiars biting off his face.

"Ow! Hey – " Elsword attempted to pull out the Angkor biting on his crimson hair, only to horribly fail along with the pain. " – get these stupid things off me!"

"That's what you get for being such a pervert!" Aisha shouted. Elsword continue to writhe on the floor, violently struggling to remove the familiars' fang from sinking into his face.

Rena decided as if nothing had happened and walked away to Raven's room, where she would get her share of pain relievers.

"Get this fu – " Elsword flinched when a familiar harshly bit him on his nose. " – cking thing off me, now!"

**…**

"So… how is this going to make this situation any better?" Angkor asked.

"Everything will be solved." The silver-haired demon replied back with a slightly naughty tone.

Angkor failed to catch the tone. Raising his eyebrow, he shrugged.

"Oh well, here I go…"

**…**

A loud explosion was heard.

"W-w-what the hell was that?" Elsword asked, slightly alarmed of the intensity of the sound. Still with the Petite Angkor stuck to his face, he drew his great sword from his back and poised a stance.

While looking _extremely _stupid.

From this, Aisha immediately forgot about the explosion and laughed – even louder than the explosion. "Hahaha! – " she laughed, giggled, cackled, or whatever she did in a lively tone, she did it.

Until she noticed her change in attire.

Her battle suit, which was already skimpy, became more revealing. Her purple tank top barely covered her chest, which now threatened to spill out of the clothing. Her long sleeves and leggings – the clothing which covered most of her skin – now was shortened to the length as similar to her tank top. Her pants, thankfully, didn't change a single fabric.

But the clothing nonetheless brought Aisha to a flushed state.

"Kyaaa!"

**…**

"…" Ankgor wordlessly stared at his Contractor through the Petite Angkor. "…will this really help them bond?"

The silver-haired demon shrugged. "They should be bonding anytime soon. Just get them in a separate room or something."

"Wait, what – "

**…**

"W-what's wrong, Aisha?!" Elsword's muffled shout quickly brought her to attention once more.

"D-d-don't look, okay?!" She screamed, her face still a vibrant shade of red. She hastily looked for materials to cover her whole body, preferably a bed sheet, cloak, or – just anything! Her attention was engrossed in the subject of covering, so much that she forgot to supply mana to her familiars.

The Petite Ankgors disappeared with a small flurry of purple clouds.

And, lo and behold.

Elsword blinked. Blinked once more.

The image reflected in his eyes slowly made its way to his brain, where the central system immediately comprehended the information reflected on the eye. The information was quickly traveled back once more, to see the credibility of the source.

And of course, it was.

As a response, blood slowly leaked out from his nose, and started to drip in a steady manner. Before he could take notice of the blood streaming down his nose, Elsword realized blood was actively flowing to his face, dyeing it in a crimson hue.

As a result, however, Elsword soon promptly fainted, blood dribbling down to create a small puddle.

Now unable to deal with any of the situation, she frantically called out in her loudest voice possible.

"RENA!"

It was then Rena had received more migraine than she ever had. Of course, Raven got some too, seeing that he had to take care of Elsword.

**…**

"…was that supposed to happen?"

"…perhaps the female must be the initiator, next time."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Welp. I did it. I somehow wrote ecchi. idontevenknowanymore**

*** is to show that demons have anthropomorphic features. Although, that depends on the rank of the demon. Higher, stronger demons have bodies more likely of humans. Weaker, lesser demons have more of beast-like features. It's like Bleach's explanation of Hollows, to put it simply.**

**** Aisha can only use Angkor's powers when she is wearing the cloth he had chosen. Of course, because the cloth is his, he can freely change it (which is the theme of this story). **

**Btw, I didn't put the jobs up there. Three options to figure out the jobs. 1) You can imagine the job you like for Elsword, Rena, Eve, and Raven (Aisha is obvious, is it not?) Or 2) Figure out the true story line. I actually based my researches on all the previous files KR and NA Elsword had. With it, you should be able to figure out who is which class. Or 3) Just ask me. Simple.**

**Welp, that would be all. And slow updates, I know. Meeeeeeh.**

**Till next time. **

**I shall linger.**


End file.
